I'm Not Hearing A Denial
by StrahmFan
Summary: When Rachel was asked to protect Blaine at a Warblers party, she never knew it would be her that would need the protecting. Smytheberry and Finchel
1. Just Watch Blaine

"Hey Rachel, Kurt can't come to this thing with me and I really have to go but I don't wanna go by myself so I'll be at your house in like 20 minutes to help you get dressed bye!" Blaine said quickly into his phone and hung up. I stared at the phone in incomprehension; the only thing I could exactly make out of that conversation was 'Hey' and 'Rachel.' I shrugged and continued to write in journal. There was so much to write, between Finn and I postponing the marriage to Quinn's accident to winning Regionals I had already written nearly five pages when the doorbell chimed. I got up from the stool in the kitchen and walked down the hall to see Blaine standing by the stairs.

"How the hell did you get in?" I cried.

"Your door was unlocked." He said. "Let's go, we gotta get you ready." Blaine motioned to go up the stairs.

"Where are we going?" I asked, following him.

"A party at Dalton. Kurt had to go to Friday night dinner with his family and he said if I was going to this party I had to take someone responsible in case I get too drunk and Sebastian tries to do anything."

"I'm a distraction?" I asked in disbelief

"No. He's gay; you just need to protect me." He opened my cupboard and groaned. "Holy crap Rachel, this cupboard is like OCD clean." He reached in and pulled out a black sweater. "Rachel, this sweater has llama's on it." He shuddered and stuffed it back in.

"That sweater is adorable."

"Not for a party. Do you have anything sexy?" He moved garments around.

"Well, my aunt sent me some clothes for my birthday but they weren't really me. They're in the bottom drawer there." I pointed to the bottom of the cupboard and Blaine pulled them out, there was a black lace top, navy blue skinny jeans, a grey tweed coat with leather cuffs from the elbow down and thigh high heeled boots.

"Holy crap." He murmured. "You got a black bra?"

"Yes." I said nervously and Blaine shoved the clothes in my arms.

"Put them on."

"I need a shirt to put under the lace one. It's see through!" I cried.

"That's what the bra's for! C'mon Rachel it's a two hour drive to Dalton and you need to do hair and make-up!" He pushed me to the bathroom.

"Ok, ok!" I went into the bathroom and changed quickly, when I came out Blaine's jaw dropped.

"It's not really me." I said, looking in my full length mirror. "Is there going to be other girls there?"

"No, Rach. It's gonna be one big homosexual orgy." Blaine said sarcastically.

"Oh, right." I went to my hair curler and switched it on and while it was heating up I put on my make-up.

"So why did you choose me? I'm sure this is more Santana's scene." I said and wrapped my hair around my curler.

"You've been pretty upset since Quinn. I thought you'd want a fun night out." Blaine explained and picked up my journal. "What's this?"

"Hey! NO!" I screamed and ran over to pry it from Blaine's hands.

"We sang the new Nicki Minaj song. Blaine should really stop rapping!" He read and looked at me with a scandalized look.

"That's private!" I protested and took the journal back to the vanity table, stuffing it in a drawer next to me.

"Am I really that bad when I rap?" Blaine asked, picking up one of my stuffed monkeys and examining it before putting it back in the same spot.

"No, its more…awkward…I'd say, maybe. I dunno." I turned off my curler. "There. Finished." I announced and gave a twirl for Blaine.

"Perfect. Let's go, do your Dads know?"

"My dads aren't here. Like always." I shrugged and grabbed my purse and sent a quick text to Finn.

_From; Rachel  
to Finny3; Going out tonight with Blaine to protect him from other gays. Have fun at your dinner and tell Kurt that Blaine will be completely safe from Sebastian._

We were halfway to Dalton when Finn finally texted me back.

_From Finny3  
To Rachel; OK hv fun. K/ says hi._

That was it? I scoffed.

"Kurt says hi." I told Blaine.

"Cool, hello Kurt." He said aloud and I laughed.

"So what's this party for?" I asked.

"It's just a regular thing at Dalton. They hold parties all the time and Sebastian invited Kurt and me because I haven't seen any of the Warblers in such a long time."

"How nice of him." I mused.

"It would be if he still wasn't trying to get into my pants. I swear, even after he blinded me he's still relentless." Blaine shook his head.

"You did look cute in an eye patch." I offered.

"I owned that eye patch like it was my bitch but I had to get freaking surgery. It was scary, like, really scary. They give you gas and you go under and you have no idea what they're doing! You just wake up a little while later with a bandage covering your head."

"Creepy." I agreed. "How much further? My legs are cramping." I rolled my ankles.

"Nearly there. About ten more minutes."

"I can't wait to see the elusive Dalton Academy. Kurt always made it sounds so beautiful." Blaine snorted.

"Not very beautiful there on a Friday night, there are parties like every weekend, it gets pretty trashed. I'm not exactly sure how we don't get busted by teachers."

"Who does the clean up?" I asked.

"Now that you ask, I'm not exactly sure. I'd go to sleep drunk as hell and when I woke up the next morning, it would be absolutely spotless. The place is haunted I tell you. Here we are." Blaine pulled up into the main parking of the Dalton Academy Dorm Building; it was like a freaking mansion. Past some gardens was the school part, it was considerably smaller and looked like a tinier, richer version of McKinley.

"Crap it is beautiful." I sighed and examined the gardens more closely.

"I suppose it is. Always seemed a bit stuck up for me, I like McKinley; it's more realistic. It's like going to school in France here." Blaine grimaced and locked the car door and linked arms with me. "Let's go protector." We walked into the Dorm Branch and I gasped, the inside was so beautiful from the panelling to the detailing on the stairs.

"Crap it's even more beautiful. Blaine am I dreaming? Have I fallen into a movie?" I looked around sceptically.

"Blaine! You made it!" I heard a boy cry and Blaine turned as around and behind us was a boy with blonde hair.

"Hey Jeff, this Rachel. Rachel, this is Jeff." Blaine introduced us and I reached over and shook Jeff's hand. He was still in his Warbler's uniform though he had discarded the jacket and had loosened his tie and unbuttoned the first couple of buttons.

"Hey." I smiled. "Blaine can I have my arm back for a sec, it's hot as hell." Blaine nodded and untangled our arms and I pulled off my jacket and flung it over my arm.

"So are we going to this party or not?" I asked and Jeff stammered for a second, his eyes passing over my chest and torso and I felt self-conscious for a second before dismissing it.

"Yeah. Uh-this way." Jeff said and led us down a hall.

"It's so amazing here. I feel like I'm in one of those gorgeous townhouses in New York." I trailed my hand across the wall, feeling the bumps and grooves in the wood. "I just wanna shave all my hair off and come to this school."

"Please don't." Blaine said.

"Please do." I heard Jeff say.

"I won't, I love my hair too much." I smiled and I could already hear the thumping bass of the music. "Are we nearly there?"

"The party's on the otherside of the dorms in the Warbler practice room." Jeff said.

"That's pretty far away." Blaine explained and I grimaced.

"You're right, how do you not get caught?"

"Most of teachers don't give two shits about the dorms." Jeff said. "Not anymore anyway. No one here is a particular crazy drunk, not since Blaine left."

"What happened?" I asked, looking at Blaine expectantly.

"Well, I may have broken a couple chairs and tp'ed the dorms while I was here. I didn't do it alone either, other Warblers were there."

"Only because you bribed them." Jeff turned and grinned sheepishly at Blaine before turning and opening a door. "Look who made it!" I heard a chorus of cheers and a crowd came up and enveloped us, I felt Blaine being taken away from me and my coat was lifted away. The music was even louder in here and it was almost deafening.

"BLAINE!" I cried looking in the crowd for his curly hair and a boy nearby came and flung his arm over me.

"I'm Julian." He called over the music.

"Uh, hi." I gave a smile and dodged under his arm to the table holding all the drinks and picked up the one that looked like the most inoffensive, it looked like orange juice. I picked up the red cup and drunk half of it one sip, discovering quickly it wasn't orange juice. I coughed and someone patted me on the back.

"Careful, I'm not exactly sure what they put in half of these drinks." Blaine said and picked up a beer.

"It burns." I complained but continued to drink the remainder.

"Probably has half a bottle of vodka in it." Blaine said.

"When we party, we party hard." Sebastian said coming over. "The girls will be here soon Rachel." He looked at me teasingly.

"Sorry Sebastian. I'm engaged."

"If you weren't you'd kiss a girl?" He asked.

"I'm engaged. It's not a factor right now." I repeated and reached behind me for the nearest cup, not paying attention to what was in it and drinking deeply. Sebastian was one of those people who had to be trashed just so you could stand near him.

"That wasn't a denial." He smirked.

"No. I wouldn't." I said around sips and Blaine chuckled.

"I don't see a ring." Sebastian pointed out.

"I didn't want to lose it so I took it off."

"So you get a free pass tonight." Sebastian pointed to the doors where a large group of girls in short skirts came in. "Entertain us."

"She still has a boyfriend." Blaine finally said. "I don't think it would be the best idea anyway, I'm pretty sure all those girls are bitches. Crawford Country Day is notoriously known to be filled with snobby, slutty bitches." Blaine shook his head.

"Problem solved." I smiled. "What the hell was in this drink anyway?" I asked, looking at the dregs in the cup, Sebastian looked over my shoulder into the cup.

"I actually don't know what in that one. Bit of everything?" He guessed, "Roofies." He whispered in my ear and I shuddered dropped the cup.

"Ahh!" I cried.

"I'm kidding, I didn't put anything in there but I can't be held responsible for what the others did." Sebastian smiled and lifted his drink up to his lips and I stood and stared for a moment before getting another drink. I noticed Blaine had stopped to stare at his beer for a moment before shrugging and downing the last of it.

"What usually happens at these parties?" I asked.

"Uh, it's been a while for me I don't-" Blaine stopped and pointed to the corner where I saw a boy and girl already making out feverishly. "That."

"Oh." I grimaced and Sebastian pointed to two boys doing the exact same thing.

"And that." He pointed out.

"Shouldn't you be doing that? And please move away, personal space." I shoved Sebastian's shoulder and he put his hands up in surrender.

"I can't, I've already done everybody possible. Except Blaine, so-"

"Get lost." Blaine said before Sebastian could even get his sentence out.

"Well Rachel, I've decided to like girls this one night." He looked at me and I gaped at him.

"You are incredible." I crinkled my nose and Sebastian picked up a cup and handed it to me.

"Bottom's up." He urged and I stared at him incredulously.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to protect you Rach." Blaine said.


	2. Oh My God

**Woops, I haven't updated in forever! Sorry, I've been super busy because I've just gone back to school after holidays so I've been super busy. But I'm here with chapter 2.**

"I love everybody in this room!" I watched Blaine scream as he jumped up and down on an armchair. We'd been at the party for an hour and a half and Blaine had already downed six beers. I was on my fifth…something, I didn't even know what I was drinking – Jeff, Julian and some girl had shoved drinks in my hands and I drank them willingly. I pulled my phone out of my bag to record Blaine and noticed I had a text.

_From Kurt:  
Hey Rachel, heading to Dalton for the party. Dad and Carole are having a fight and dinner was cancelled. Hope you're keeping my Warbler safe. Have some news but I'll tell you when I get there, hope you're not too drunk._

I hiccupped and tried to send a text back but I found myself messing up the letters. I wasn't particularly drunk, I was just a little tipsy and having a little difficulty seeing straight.

"Shit!" I cried and Sebastian came over, still looking surprisingly sober.

"Need a hand?" He asked and I nodded and handed my phone to him.

"C –_hic –_canyou reply to K –_hic- _Kurt and say 'See you soon. Is Finn coming?'" Sebastian nodded and keyed the message in quickly.

"Why are you seeing Kurt soon?" He asked.

"H-He's coming to the party." My phone buzzed in my hand and I opened the message.

_From Kurt  
He said he wanted to break up. Don't know why._

"Like fuck!" I screamed and shoved my phone back at Sebastian who had jumped a considerable amount. "Dial Finn! Right now!" Sebastian nodded quickly and dialled quickly, I snatched my phone from him and stormed out.

"Hello?" Finn asked once he picked up.

"You wanna break up?" I screamed.

"Woah, don't angry at me Rachel it's your fault." He said defensively.

"My fault? What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Well first you cancelled the wedding-"

"I post-poned it because Quinn was in a car accident!"

"She's fine!"

"She's in a wheelchair!"

"Whatever and I asked if you wanted to come to dinner with me tonight and you said no but you said yes to go to this party with Blaine."

"OK, I wouldn't come to the dinner because it's a family thing and I didn't want to intrude." I screamed.

"Well whatever, I just think we should go our separate ways."

"Oh FUCK YOU!" I screamed and pressed end. I walked back in and nearly tripped over Blaine and Sebastian who were sitting with their ears pressed against the door.

"You need a hug boo?" Blaine offered and I huffed and walked up to a nearby Warbler and snatched the Whiskey bottle from his hand.

"Hey!" He protested but I held up my hand.

"Going through a break-up." I snapped and drank deeply, enjoying the burn from the drink. I went and sat down on a nearby lounge, a few minutes later Sebastian came and sat next to me. I offered the bottle to him and he accepted graciously.

"I don't know why anyone would wanna break up with you, I'm gay and even I wouldn't mind…" He trailed off under my glare and took a swig from the bottle. I watched as Blaine jumped around like a moronic idiot. I felt a tear drop down on my cheek and I wiped it away quickly.

"If you cry this entire night will depressing. Come on, you're not in a relationship anymore that is a cause of celebration!" Sebastian cried and I sighed and snatched the bottle back from him. Jeff came over.

"Hey do you wanna dance Rachel?" He asked and I took another deep sip and handed the bottle to Sebastian.

"Sure." I shrugged and stood up. "Wait." I turned back to Sebastian and plucked the bottle from his hands.

"Are you right there?" He asked.

"Breakup." I said. "Let's dance." I pulled Jeff towards the crowd and danced with him, though a few minutes later Blaine had roped me up onto the chairs. I waved apologetically Jeff and found myself drinking the last few sips from the bottle and jumping up and down with Blaine.

"I hate Finn Hudson!" I screamed and there was a collective cry throughout the crowd of people, an upbeat song came on and I pushed Blaine off the couch.

_You put it down like New York City, I never sleep. _

I found myself whipping my hair around and I probably looked like a complete idiot but at that point I just didn't care.

_Ohh, Miss International Love._

"Holy mother of god Rachel what are you doing!" I heard Kurt screech and I stopped to look at him and there was some groans.

"Thanks Kurt." I heard Julian say witheringly. I jumped off the coach and went over to give Kurt a hug.

"I love you so much Kurt, you are my best-buddy. You and Blaine are my gays." I said and I felt myself being pried away from Kurt.

"Kurtie!" Blaine screamed and attacked his mouth. Sebastian came over and offered a cup.

"Want to dance?" He asked. I looked at him for a moment and shrugged.

"What's the harm? I'm single!" We made our way through to the impromptu dancefloor in the middle of the room, everybody was packed in and I noticed in the back of my mind the lights had been dimmed and it looked like some people had brought in glow sticks and thrown them everywhere.

"See, this is so much better than being in a relationship." He pointed out and I nodded and put my hands on his shoulder

"I don't have to worry about doing something stupid." I smiled at the way Sebastian's hands rested on my hips.

"Maybe something stupid is what you need." Sebastian said and I looked up, my lips parting slightly, Sebastian licked his own and started to move slowly forward before the music switched of suddenly and there were some outbursts of annoyance. I realised what was going on and jumped away from Sebastian, clearing my throat.

"Who turned the music off?" Someone cried and I saw Blaine climb up onto a table.

"In party tradition, we have to TP the dorms!" Blaine screamed and I saw Kurt roll his eyes and grab a nearby cup, drinking quickly.

"Is anybody seriously going to do this?" I asked and pulled the bottle from Sebastian's grasp.

"Wait for it." Sebastian muttered and after a moment there was a cry of yeahs and the music was turned back on louder than ever and everyone scattered to collect toilet paper. I sighed and upended the bottle and stumbled back.

"Woah." Sebastian called and caught me mid fall. "I was gonna finish that."

"Suck it." I pursed my lips and moved my hand up and down in front of my face.

"Rachel." Kurt complained and came over. "Are you really gonna let Blaine trash the dorms?"

"Fuck yes and I'm gonna join in." I giggled and followed after the crowd. "It's gonna be totally awesome." I sang and went up to the nearest crowd, I could distinguish Jeff by his blonde hair and I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Can you hand me a couple rolls? I'd probably get lost in there." I laughed and Jeff nodded and handed me a few.

"Hurry up bitches!" Blaine screamed and threw a roll across a staircase and soon there was rolls flying everywhere. Some people had stopped and were dancing to the music booming loudly from the other room, oblivious to the toilet paper flying around them. I'm pretty sure I'd seen Blaine sneak away with Kurt into a separate room. I stood by and sipped lightly from a cup and watched as the building slowly and surely got more trashed. I noticed Sebastian across the room doing the exact same thing as me. He waved at me and I smiled back. I don't exactly know what brought me to this conclusion but what happened next was completely out of my control.

_You trying, admit it  
But you just can fight the feeling inside  
You know it  
And I can see it in your eyes_

I started walking over to Sebastian and he started walking towards me.

_You want me  
You smooth as a mother  
You're so undercover  
By the way that you was watchin' me_

We met in the middle of the room.

"I wanna try something." He said quietly.

"Me too." I breathed and stood on my tiptoes to kiss him shyly, he tangled his hands in my hair and pushed my closer and the kiss took a rougher edge. He moved down my jaw to bite at the base of my throat and I threw my head back in ecstasy.

"Jesus, whatever you're doing there don't stop." I said.

"I've never done this with a girl and I'm already a fucking master." He muttered against my skin.

"Oh god." I moaned and trailed my hands down his chest, feeling the plains of his muscles; I stopped towards the hem and grabbed two fistfuls of the fabric, pulling him closer to me. Sebastian shifted his head to kiss me again, this time he let his tongue dart in and out of my mouth.

"More." I breathed. "Now."

"You sure?" He asked and I digged my fingernails into his skin.

"Now." I repeated firmly and Sebastian dropped his hands from my waist and grabbed hold of one of my hands, leading me towards the hallway, the sounds of people laughing fading, we passed a room and we could clearly hear a loud 'Blaine!' and a moan. Sebastian stopped and we were silent for a moment, we stared at the door before laughing and Sebastian pulled me further down the hall. The sounds of the party gone, but the music was still clear. Sebastian turned and pushed me up against the wall, his mouth meeting mine harshly. He was obviously a rough sex kind of person. He trailed his hands lightly down my body to my thighs and lifted me up so I was on his waist, he pressed me harder still against the wall and ground his hips into me so I could feel the growing bulge in his pants. I let out a breathy moan and Sebastian reacted surprisingly.

"I can understand the appeal in you now." Sebastian reached and fumbled with the door handle, it flew open and we stumbled in, he kicked the door closed and pushed me up against it.

"Less talk more-" Sebastian pulled my face in to kiss me again. "More that." I breathed against his skin and Sebastian complied willingly, pulling off my shirt and trailing kisses down my middle and I fumbled for his belt buckle.

I woke up the next morning with a killer headache, wrapped up in a sheet with someone else. I craned my neck to see Sebastian sleeping soundly.

"Crap." I said under my breath and dislodged myself from under Sebastian's arm, happy to see he didn't wake but extremely unhappy to see I was completely nude. I searched around the room and pulled my clothes on quickly. Sebastian turned over and I held my breath until he continued snoring lightly.

"Oh fuck." I said and left the room silently and snuck down the hallway to the Warbler practice room, hoping to fall asleep on the couch so no one would question my whereabouts the previous night.

"Hey Rach, whatcha doin?" Blaine said behind me.

"Uh nothing. Just checking out the damage." I said quickly and turned to face Blaine guiltily.

"Where did you end up sleeping?" He asked.

"The practice room, I just needed a walk to clear me head." I lied

"I'm just coming from the practice room." I could feel panic forming in my brain.

"What's going on with your hair? And is that a hickey?" Blaine asked, walking closer to me.

"I slept with Sebastian!" I cried and covered my mouth with my hands. Blaine's jaw dropped and I shook my head. "I didn't mean too, I was drunk and hurt. Oh my god…I slept with Sebastian. I need to go home, get Kurt, we're leaving. We need to hurry, before Sebastian wakes up."

"I can't go, Kurt's out too far, here have my keys and I'll drop Kurt off later and come around to pick my car up."


End file.
